The Day I Fell In Love Amy Rose
by shadowamypunk
Summary: Amy Roses aspect to how she found her love for a certain hedgehog- Amys POV to The Day I Fell In Love- Shadow.


At one point in time I saw my life as a fairytale come true. I was the sweet innocent maiden trapped all alone and in danger. To my upmost joy, my hero came to my rescue and whisked me away to safety. We were then supposed to fall blissfully in love and live happily ever after. Well, I thought so at least, and on my part there was love. But my life wasn't a fairytale, and though I had fallen in love with my hero, he had no love for me like I believed he would.

What started with childhood adoration bloomed into relentless unwavering infatuation. I did everything I could think of to make him notice me, because I had to have his attention. I wanted him to love me the same way I loved him. I needed to make him love me. I told him of my intentions to make him mine and marry him, but he would always turn me down or run away. I was never able to persuade him to stop and see things my way.

The more he resisted, the harder I tried.

Though all this adamant lack of affection, I had somehow found I was desperately forcing myself on him. I wanted love. I needed pure undying eternal true love.

It was a great motivator, sure, but I found as time went on I was getting frustrated and easily angered. Why couldn't he love me?! What did I do so wrong that I could not make him want me?! But I had to keep trying. I needed him in my life. I didn't want to be alone. I refused to be left alone and single my whole life, forced to watch as happy couples all around me had what I dreamt of. I would never give up that hope. My drive continued to stay strong for my heart's desire.

But when under pressure, everything reaches a breaking point.

I was about to hit mine.

I don't know exactly what it was that he did to make me snap. It could have been him completely ignoring me every time I approached him. Maybe it was the ungrateful look I received for the present I made him that he then gave away without even opening. The day I got him to agree to come over for a full 3 course dinner and not even receiving as much as an 'I'm sorry' could have lead to it. The hand in my face as I had ran up to hug him, and him telling me he was in no mood to deal with me that day might have been what did it. I don't really know, but the point is it happened.

My hero was the one to hurt me now.

And hurt couldn't begin to explain it.

At first I felt a dull throbbing pain race through my body. My eyes glazed over and all the life was pulled out of them. I then felt my heart jump into my throat and quickly weigh my chest down making my breathing difficult, but it had kept me from throwing up. I doubt I could have vomited anyways, seeing as my throat stayed sealed shut. After the initial shock, I started to feel the raw ache in my nerves intensify, and my body began to quiver. I suspected my legs would give at any moment, making me fall to the ground if I didn't sit down. I could feel all my strength sapped from my body. A black hole was looming inside me. I thought my chest had been ripped open, or that I had a huge gaping emptiness appear where my heart, lungs, and stomach were, seeing as I couldn't feel any of them anymore. I was beginning to feel nothing.

I was dead to the world.

I have no idea how long I walked or where I went until the point I decided to find the one that no one else would think of as a source of comfort.

Since the day I first met him, he seemed to connect the most with me. He had another person he saw as a team mate but they never seemed to share much with each other, and it became all the more apparent when I had started to see more of him. I didn't know why, but he never hid his past from me. I once found him in a very social mood and he volunteered to fill in some of the gaps in his life and the mystery of who he was. I didn't feel like I had to try to get his attention, because he always looked at me when I talked. Sometimes, I even thought he was staring. Best of all- he didn't run away.

He would listen.

He always listened.

So I looked everywhere. When I finally tracked him down it was dusk and the overcast sun was setting behind the buildings of the city. The sky clouded over and had started to rain. At least the rain covered my tears. I found it fitting that the park around me looked much like I felt- dreary. I walked up and let myself fall into the tree using it as my backrest as I slid down the rough bark into my sulky seating position. He jumped down from his refuge in the branches and stood in front of me, waiting for some answer to why I was there. I told him everything. I probably sounded so dumb, him being so intelligent and all. He just continued to stand there in front of me as I hugged my knees to my chest and let my tears mix into the light drops of rain. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to say something to make it all better. But still it was that cold unfeeling silence with that unwavering stare that he always wore and confused me. I was about to get up and walk away in my despair, when he finally spoke.

"I suggest you analyze your problem and find a resolution Rose, because if you continue to be preoccupied by your circumstances, the ability to make a decision gets all the more difficult every day."

He always knew what to say- I forgot that sometimes. I realized I forgot so much about him sometimes. Maybe it wasn't as much that I forgot- but that I ignored.

I looked up to him thankful for his advice giving him a feeble smile. He crouched in front of me and gave me one of his rare attempts at smiling, trying to encourage me. Then I found myself looking into his eyes. They were stunning, as they always were, but never before had I seen how much he held inside those orbs.

I felt like I could see right into his soul through those enchanting eyes.

His face maintained that indifferent expression, but oh his eyes- they said everything his actions didn't. I could see the emotions he hid away in them. He was trying to comfort me. He wanted to hold me. He cared about me, but he was afraid of all the thoughts and emotions running through his mind. It was like looking past the bluff his body created, into his soul, even possibly beyond his unconscious mind. As the small flecks of light danced in his deep crimson pupils I found my heart beating faster. I felt a wave of heat run across my face and I realized two things.

I never truly loved my hero.

I was in love with _him_- my black hearted hero.

Even though I was cold from the rain I felt my body warming up and releasing its turmoil and pain. My mind had finally realized what the others had already known. I hadn't loved Sonic for who he was. I had loved Sonic for who I thought he was. I had wrapped myself up in what I wanted to see. I had let myself down by trying to be what someone else may have wanted instead of who I really am inside.

I had been in love with the idea of being in love.

But now I was getting a taste of how love truly is.

I found myself calmer around him, probably due to the fact that he listened when I talked. I didn't feel the pressure to gain his attention since I already had it. He stayed in such control of his emotions that it helped me keep mine at bay. I could see that if I pressed him it would just cause more problems than he already had and might even push him away. This was a delicate situation, and I needed to be more mature about how I handled it. What I had gone though in the recent days before had already solved that problem for me. No more was my obsessive compulsive adoration- I had ended my crush and grew up a little in the process. I didn't press seeing my black hero, but for whatever the reasons were, we always seemed to cross each other's path regularly. I could tell it caused him more confusion in his torn mind but every time I saw him I couldn't help but grin and his confusion and fear melted away as he would almost smile.

I felt like he would hug me with his eyes. Those beautiful crimson eyes.

No one else saw him for what he really was. How could anyone blame him for his actions? It made sense why he shied away and separated himself from everyone else. He was locked away from the world for 50 years only to be thrown back into these unfamiliar places alone. The one person in his life that had cared for him was brutally stolen away. I don't ever blame him for his ego, seeing as he's the only one to feed it. If he looks at himself as better than the rest of us, he can't be hurt as bad. He was simply protecting himself the only way he saw fit. The worst part was that he was often treated poorly by others, as though he didn't deserve the same love and respect as the rest of us. I didn't treat him any different than I would anyone else. I gave him my compassion and my respect and I think it meant everything to him.

Though I could see he was unsure of himself, I thought by subtly showing I cared for him, his decision might lean in my favor. So I did what I could- simple things- showing him new foods and treats to eat. I gave him a few books to read, seeing as he could use something to give him a break from these unhappy thoughts. We enjoyed each other's company and sometimes even shared a bit of fun together. His actions were just barely starting to show what he hid in his mind. He may think differently when I wasn't around, but I knew when he was with me he found some happiness and delight. I decided I should show him I cared a little more, so I asked him to come to dinner. Thankfully he agreed, so I figured everything was going smoothly. Fate even gave me a better way to show him how much I cared and secretly loved him.

I saw my blue hero that day across the road.

The old me would've ran to him and forced myself on him.

Not now. Now I calmly continued and I was even more self-satisfied when he noticed me _NOT_ running to him.

Dinner was wonderful. I had the meal ready in plenty of time, and the dress I chose to wear was definitely nice on the eyes. At least I could tell it was to his because throughout the night I caught him staring at me. I dropped my little hint of my ended crush and the importance of our time spent here together. I noticed a spark in his eye when he heard that. I wished that night never ended but it did, and when I hugged him goodnight I never wanted to let go.

That night I thought of it all. His silky black fur, those handsome red streaks, his irresistible white tuft on his strong chest, his posturing, oh everything made him so attractive to me. He was so much better looking than '_hero__'_. I cannot comprehend why I never noticed it before that fateful day. I was happier with him as my friend and keeping my longing for him a secret, than when I expressed my flamboyant love for my old hero.

My new desire…

I wanted to be with him so bad, but I had no idea what to do. My dark hearted hero was fighting his own internal war and I worried that he saw me as the person on the opposing side.

I really was scared when I didn't see him for weeks after what I thought had been a spectacular night. I started to get scared. Did I hug him too long? Was it the dress? Did I do or say something wrong? I did what I could to calm down and I even casually looked for him in our common meeting places, but I never once saw him.

I was beginning the think love would always be lost on me. Fall was here and as colors were changing and the life dying down to prepare for the hardships of winter, I was starting to fade in my hopes. I felt as though my heart was preparing itself too for the cold frosts coming.

I was once more out walking the outskirts of town looking for my brooding beau. I had decided that if I couldn't find him today I would leave it at that and learn to finally follow through on my personal promise to become more independent- this time in my desire for love.

I was completely astonished at what happened next.

I noticed a blue figure walking my way from my side view. I turned to meet him, surprised beyond belief that he would actually come to me.

"Hi Amy!- um…. Listen, can we talk?"

I nodded with a look that conveyed my surprise. Sonic had come to me for the first time ever outside of rescuing me. And he brought flowers. I couldn't see them but the smell of roses is unmistakable to someone whose last name is shared with the beautiful blossoms.

"Look, I've never been good with words…."

My goodness, was he about to ask me out? I couldn't believe all this. I almost laughed because he was too late. Even if he did there were two problems.

I was not in love with Sonic- at least not anymore.

Even if he didn't love me, I was in love with _him_- my blac-

"Shadow… damnit! I'll just blurt it out!! Shadow loves you!" Sonic shouted out louder than he had intended. He looked nervously at me, obviously waiting for my reaction.

I gasped. I could see that Shadow cared, but it was exhilarating to come to find out that my doubts were unwarranted. I finally I had a chance at true love. Before I could even open my mouth to say anything I was cut off.

"Amy I don't love you the way you want me to. I'm here as your friend. The guy is cocky and well, let's face it, not exactly a walking ray of sunshine, but he is not a bad guy overall. You could use a guy like him Ames. And he really needs a girl like you." Sonic paused trying to track himself back into his usual composure.

He finally pulled out the roses he kept hidden away the entire time since his arrival and little match maker speech. "Amy I got these for you- NO THEY ARENT FROM ME THAT WAY! - I just want to show you how sincere I am about this. Don't wait for me, because I know I can't give you what you want. Shadow can. "

Sonic lightly blushed at his next sentence. "Besides, the color combo kinda matches. Black… red… pink…. Looks good don't you think?"

I laughed and shared a genuine hug from both of us- as friends.

"Oh, Sonic! Thank you so much! And I agree completely!" I started to feel tears coming to my eyes as I stated "You're probably my best friend."

He flashed me his classic smile and said "Hey Ames, I hope I AM your best friend- especially after this!"

We both stood to go on our separate ways. It was wonderful. My crush- my obsession had become my best friend. My friend had become my love interest, and hopefully soon to be something even better. I couldn't ask for more.

Sonic turned back from walking away. "Oh yeah! I should probably mention I saw him not too far from here- near the forest line."

I shook my head in understanding and turned away again to start looking for him, but was interrupted once more.

"Amy!"

"Yes?" I said starting for feel the irritation of being held up from my destiny.

"Don't let on that I flat out told you. He seemed upset enough that I even heard a word he said. If he asks just tell him I dropped a hint okay?"

"Sure Sonic. Goodbye!" I yelled as I ran off to find my true love. It wasn't hard to promise Sonic that. Once he said Shadow's name I knew. The rest of the words were lost to my already preoccupied mind.

Thankfully it didn't take me long to figure out where he was. From what Sonic said, Shadow was stressed. I knew where he went to clear his mind on this side of town. I felt myself flush when I finally saw his handsome midnight black fur getting closer with every anxious step I took. He finally turned to look at me from his place where he sat on the ground.

I finally saw it.

His eyes screamed it to me.

He loved me too.

I could see the fear he had. He didn't know what I thought. He had always been so wrapped up in his thoughts and fears that he never heard the hints I gave him. I realized I was going to have to be forward once more.

"Someone gave me these and told me that whomever they resemble has something very important to say."

I could see the mix of relief and shame on his face. It was obvious to both of us who told me, but I'm sure that Sonic was the last person he wanted to have helping him. I think he was relieved I knew, but it wasn't enough to get him to finally open up. I walked to his side and sat beside him, his fur almost touching my winter coat. He was so rigid while I sat there next to him. He had kept eye contact until I started to sit down. He was getting nervous. I suppose I would be too if I had gone through what he has. So I kept pushing forward. I softly touched his other cheek to turn his face to mine, staying ever so close to him.

"I have something important to say."

His eyes begged me to keep going. He seemed almost frozen. I never thought Shadow the hedgehog- the ultimate life form- could be unnerved. I guess the heart CAN be hurt worse than the body.

"Yes?" he breathed the words out so meekly that I didn't have to look hard to know what was wrong.

He was afraid.

But I wasn't. All those years of putting my feelings on the line had prepared me for this.

"I am in love with someone. Someone-"I showed him the flowers to try to convey my point to him all the more. I put all the love I held inside in my eyes and my words for him to see "someone who reminds me of these roses." He saw it. He saw all my love for him. It was like I just broke down a wall with my hammer- the wall to his heart, because he finally had the confidence back. There was no fear left in those crimson ruby eyes. All that was left was his love.

"I believe that same someone is in love with you."

I was amazed. Even his voice showed me how such he cared. It took everything in me to not launch myself at him and shower him with all of my affection.

He continued to keep his soulful eyes locked on mine as we leaned in to kiss each other. I felt my eyelids get heavy out of the pressure from what we were about to share. When I felt his lips touch mine, I couldn't help but grasp him tightly to me. It reminded me of the first time I touched him, and how different it was compared to now. Now- it was no mistake. I intended every ounce of my being to show him my love. I got that and more in return.

I was loved. I had found my pure undying eternal true love. It was more than I ever expected.

I was his. He was mine. We belonged to each other.

His lips separated from mine stirring me from my love daze. As my mind cleared from the waves of pleasure and I was able to concentrate, my ears pricked up as I heard him say "I love you Amy Rose. For my whole life I will love you."

I couldn't resist leaning in toward him again. I smiled and spoke dreamily as I placed my lips once more upon his. "I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog. And I too will only love you, Shadow."

As I continued to press all of my body against him, I felt a rush of euphoria race though my mind.

Fairytales do come true.


End file.
